Bella and Edward, and Jacob?
by Alexialexy
Summary: Bella always has to choose. She has so much love and drama in her life. Now its time to see who she will get her. Jacob/Bella/Edward


Bella and Edward _and_ Jacob?

**Hey, I'm new at this so tell me if this is good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward, or Jacob… but I got to give credit they are sexxxxyyy!!!**

Bella's point of view (BPOV)

"Come on guy's!!!" I screamed over there nonsense, or tried to. "This really isn't funny your scaring me." (I started crying, and ran off with my face covered by my hands) My acting immediately caught their attention and they ran after me in hopes of comforting me. Once they realized that both of them were trying to get me to stop crying, they started yelling at each other.

"Oh look who's the comforting big boy now." Edward mockingly stated.

"I am and you know I cared for her first, you just came along for the chase, and I'm doing her a favor." Jacob hollered.

"F that u didn't care for her first, and you know that, I loved her the millisecond I laid my eyes on her," Edward looked down at me and held me in his arms. He asked me, "now r u ok?"

I couldn't answer, how could I, my two best friends were in a huge fight and over me.

"Now that just draws the line…"Jacob threatened. The fight got physical: Jacob swung at Edward giving him a black eye. Next Edward punched Jacob in the nose, you would think him falling back would knock the wind out of him but the opposite happened, he used the momentum to do a backwards summersault. Now Jacob had Edward pinned to the concrete. This was all happening so quickly my mind couldn't digest all of the details.

"You know I love her more than u."Edward hissed.

"That's as fake as u r. U know I'm better for her and you know I love her more than God loves Jesus!!!!" The yelling and tumbling continued, this had to stop!!!

No longer was either of them pinned to the ground, they were holding each other with one of their hands and with the free hand was punching the other. I didn't know what to do this was so...So..._Flattering _but yet so absurd that I couldn't move all I could do was watch my best friends fight. All my brain could process was Edward loved me, Jacob loved me, Edward had been my best friend since second grade, Jacob has been a family friend for like centuries, or his family had. And had moved our "just knowing each other" to being BFF's as we began to get to know each other, they didn't know each other at the time (Edward and Jacob). (Also they r humans in this story, sorry.)

The punching continued as I had these thoughts.

I had had enough!!!!

I finally got in between them holding them away from each other, even though me being so small and only 19 turning 20 in two weeks, looked like the two boys/men (depends on whether you are looking at physically or mentally) could eat me whole. I used all my strength to keep them apart until I touched their chests then they calmed down super fast. They both looked at me then with those special eyes that I knew to be my true best friends. Everyone had calmed down when I was kissed and struck, I blacked out before I knew who had caught me.

**If this is not a good story and I don't get reviews why keep writing? So tell me if you like it or not…thanks. Scroll down…**

**Tell me if you love it or if I should stop writing.**

Edwards Point of View (EPOV)

Our fighting had come to an abrupt halt as soon as she had touched me and him. I looked into her eyes and knew she would choose me over it.

Jacobs Point of View (JPOV)

I was just about to punch the living daylights out of it when she touched me. I suddenly felt calm and no longer wanted to kill him, well I did but Bella was in my way. I knew I would be chosen over him. She was touching him with the finger tips of her other hand. I looked down into those beautiful eyes those eyes that I dreamed about every night and thought about all day. My feelings over whelmed me and I reached down to her neck and turned her head toward me. I leaned down and gave her a passionate and loving kiss. She seemed to like it until she stopped moving. I looked down and she went limp in my arms, her angel eyes closed and a calm look on her face. I looked up to see Edward with his hands over his mouth, and large, open, ugly eyes. I screamed, "What did you do!!"

He just knelt down and stroked Bella's hair saying,

"I'm so so so sorry!!!" Bella wouldn't wake up.

"Let me repeat this…WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" I screamed at him still holding my love.

"I, I was aiming and, and…" Edward stuttered. I had had enough. I raised my fist but before I could hit him a girl stepped out from the crowd that had formed. It was Jessica.

"He was obviously was aiming for you Jacob, after you kissed her, and when you picked her up of the ground in mid-kiss, you moved her into his line of fire, causing her to get punched instead of you!" she said mater of faculty. All fighting had ceased, everyone's eyes were on Bells including mine. I picked her up of the ground surprised; she was as light as a feather. I started walking to the school nurse, seeing it was right after school. When I felt a tug on my shoulder, I turned around. He was there looking at me like I was crazy. "What, she needs to get some help, can't you see that, or did I beat your ass so hard you forgot to think?" I stated. He walked over and took Bella out of my hands and started caring her bridal style(same as I was), to the nurse. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked questionably.

"You already got to kiss her disgustingly. So let me at least carry her to the nurse!" He said emotionally.

**BPOV**

I was starting to come back. I could tell. But my head hurt soooo bad and I didn't even know what happened. I awoke fluttering my eyes to the bright light. I awoke in Edwards arms, he was walking at a rather fast pace. "Edward?" I said softly.

"Oh, my dear Bella. I'm here." He said lovingly.

"Let me hold her, underachiever!" Jacob said. He grabbed my arm and leg and tried to pull me to him but Edward wouldn't let go. "Let me have her!" Jacob said

"No you'll drop her."

"No I'm stronger than u and can handle more, now give her to me!!!" they must have been playing tug-a-war with me because it sure felt like it. Then I was on the ground, again.

"You dropped her!"They shouted in unison.

"R u ok?" Jacob asked me oh so sweetly. Now both of them were carrying me for I was no longer on the floor.

"Ya u ok, baby?" Edward said worried. They both kissed me on the check that was closest to them. My face was covered with love, and when they were done all I could say was:

"Now I am!" and reached up and kissed Edward then Jacob. "I love you guys sooooo much."I said "but the dropping and fighting HAS to stop."

Jacob and Edward both looked at each other with matching eyes. They said in unison: "K, but the real question is… who do you love more…"

**Sorry it's a cliffhanger but dinner calls. Hey in your review, if you do, put a 5 if you think Bella should take both of them and 4 if you think she should fall for Edward and 3 for Jacob. This should be interesting.**


End file.
